APH: Britain the Vampire Hunter
by XxItaChanxX
Summary: Britain and his partners are a group of vampire hunters who stalk the night, catching blood-suckers who attack humans. They're gaol is to eventually kill every vampire in the world and have the world be free of vampires. However, a university student called America was found by Britain and his partner and they are forced to take him in and teach him the ways of the vampire hunter.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Mnnnh!" The extremely hungry and festing America mumbled as he took a massive chomp into one of the many hamburgers that he had in his grubby hands. "This is amazing!"

The greedy college student wandered down the dark path that led to his apartment building after heading to McDonalds for a midnight snack; he held in his hand, a brown, paper bag full of hamburgers and fries that he planned to eat at his place, but fell into the temptation of feeding before his scheduled time. He was hoping to be able to feast as he gamed with his other college buddies, but by the rate that he was eating his snack, he wouldn't have anything left by the time he reached his apartment door.

He glanced down to his watch and saw that it was past midnight. He hadn't realised how long he had been out for, despite the fact that the staff at McDonalds - who seemed to have a dislike for him - had to spend at least a couple of hours producing the ridiculous order that he came up with at the time, and now he started to pick up the pace, hoping to get back in time for at least an hours worth of gaming with his friends.

"Damn." he grunted with pieces of broken burger meat still looming in his mouth. "George said that he had coursework due in, so he couldn't play for long and Abraham said that he needed to get to bed so that he could get to his politics meeting tomorrow morning. Even Barack said that he had a basketball game tomorrow and had to practice for it. I might not get to game with them."

A small tear formed in his eye as he sped-walked down the street, contemplating which was was the fastest route back to his apartment; he hadn't been at the university for very long and didn't know all the ways back to his residence off by heart yet. He had gotten lost a few times in the past few weeks and wasn't sure how he would get to know the area when he couldn't even find the way back to his place when going out for a quick errand. He was always slightly ditsy when it came to doing things independently, but he didn't feel as though he could change who he was, despite the fact that he wanted to desperately so that he could become more reliable and organised.

The students decided to take the route that he quickly recalled in the back of his mind and turned a corner into an alleyway; upon his arrival in the dimmed pathway covered in stray cats and garbage cans, he paused and stopped in his tracks. A silhouette stood halfway down the pathway, arms crossed and facing the ground.

America was concerned enough by the crime rate in the area, but now he may have been facing a true thug; he didn't know what kind of guy hung around in alleyways at this time of night except for one who was trouble; however, with no other routes back home in mind, the glasses-wearing teen was forced to wonder down the alleyway and would just have to pass the mystery man, hoping that he wasn't faced with any problems.

As he walked down the pathway, trying not to step on any meowing cats or drop any of his many hamburgers, he got a closer look of the mystery man. To his surprise - and he couldn't figure out if it was because it was dark or not - but the man looked a huge amount like him, except very different to him at the same time. He was more tanned, had a deep, crimson head of hair - which America couldn't tell whether it was natural or died - he was wearing light red sunglasses - despite the fact of it being night time - and was dressed more like a thug than him, with a brown jacket, a plain white shirt and rough jeans. His look also seemed to have a blood-thirsty appearance to it, as if he desperately wanted to get into a fight or even kill someone. The American-lookalike didn't lift his head to peer at the hungry teen as he tried to pass him.

America steadily make his way passed the gangsta-looking guy and gripped onto his burger bag out of fear. He couldn't feel the man's gaze on him, but his presence as he walked through the area was enough to put him on edge. It took mere seconds for America to make it past the thug and once he knew that he hadn't been harmed, he exhaled and felt extreme amount of relief, hoping that the mystery man hadn't heard him and confronted him about it.

"Hey. You."

America froze once more, this time, his heart rate went through the roof and he didn't know what to do with his facial expression; he could feel that his face displayed signs of feeling a mixture of scared and worried. The thug spoke once more.

"Do you want some food?" he asked with an almost joyful tone in his voice.

This was probably the only thing that the guy could say that would result in America listening to him; the student turned around to face his new acquaintance with a shine in his eyes and he gripped his burger bag now with excitement.

"Yes!" he responded with without even thinking.

Before he could even think about the fact that he was accepting food from a stranger, the stranger disappeared for a moment, vanishing into thin air; America took a step back, his eyes widened. He wanted to run away from the alleyway and just get back to his apartment, where it was safe and he knew that he had food, but he couldn't move all of a sudden. He dropped his bag of hamburgers as the stranger appeared before him, holding onto his arm and grinning at the student.

The tanned man leaned into America, face right in front of his before whispering in his ear. "Well, I'll give you access to the best kind of food in the world…"

Once he said this and pulled away slightly, his mouth made a larger grin and two large, sparkling fangs appeared in the mans mouth where his carnivores were supposed to be.

America didn't know what else to do. He couldn't help it. He had to let it out.

"P-PLEASE DON'T EAT MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys.<strong>

**XxItaChanxX here.**

**I just wanted to let you guys know something about the story. This is based on a story that I wrote and uploaded a while ago called 'Cry the Vampire Slayer'. The plot was similar and the same basic events occurred as this one, however I was forced to take that story and another one that I wrote down called 'Pewdiepie Party' because I wasn't allowed to use real people in my stories on this website.**

**I ended up really wanting to continue both stories in some way, so I ended up coming up with a different series of events for this story and using Hetalia characters instead. I will still enjoy writing this story and I hope to present it in the best way possible for you guys.**

**I'll get going, but I hope that the Prologue got you hyped up for the next chapter :)**

**~Ciao**


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting America

**Chapter One**

**Meeting America**

"What the bloody hell is taking her so long?"

Leaning against tall, ancient tree in the public park of his home town, the vampire hunter and impatient killer, Britain – or as he liked to call himself, The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland – was waiting for his partner to come back after their scheduled night watch session, wondering whether his associate had found a vampire and was beating them to a pulp – as per usual – and before coming to find him. He sighed and looked at his watch, realising that his fellow vampire slayer was over half an hour later than she should have been. This caused him to release a more agitated sigh and grunt slightly.

The two of them always agreed that at exactly midnight, every night after they finished their business in the inner city, they would meet under the large tree in the park. It was their routine almost every night – since they weren't always on night duty together – and it always had been ever since they had started this job together, and yet, his partner always found a new way every week to be late or get lost along the way back from her hunt.

Britain glanced upwards at the multi-coloured leaves falling from the ever growing tree, contemplating the fact that autumn had come earlier than expected and that he and his fellow vampire killers had been doing their jobs for a long time now. He was the one who began to vampire slaying initially, but eventually, he found a team of competent, strategising and most of all, blood-thirsty killers to help him in his task. It wasn't his intention to gather help from others in his mission to decimate all vampires – it just happened. Although, despite the fact that it wasn't a part of his life plan, he wouldn't have changed the course of his life for the world.

He smirked slightly at the fact that even though he was waiting impatiently for his partner and simply wanted to head back to their Head-Quarters, he was glad that he wasn't stalking the night by himself like he used to.

Suddenly, he felt a gush of wind fly by him as he heard a large smashing sound from behind him; he turned around to see a beaten down, bleeding vampire leaking all kinds of bodily fluids, laying down on the ground after crashing into and breaking in half, a nearby tree, weaker than the one that Britain was resting under. He laid on the grass, staining the emerald strands with his crimson blood. Moans escaped the vampire as Britain also noticed that his sharp canines that were designed for him to suck the blood from and devour humans, had been ripped out of his mouth, displaying his bare, bleeding gums.

The instant that Britain saw the lack of fangs, he knew that this had to be the work of his partner. She had a long-standing hatred for vampires and when she killed them on the night-duties, she tended to rip out their fangs before finishing the job, symbolising that now, they could never harm another human again. She liked to do this because she knew that vampires couldn't grow their fangs back and if they did ever manage to get away from her – which had never happened before – then at least they couldn't eat another human again or harm one again by their own hands.

The vampire hunter groaned. "Karin…you always go way too far. God…"

The second that he said those words, his partner flew past him, managing to land on her feet, but skidding as she landed. Her dark, shoulder-length hair flowed as she turned to her partner and smiled, staring into his bright, verdant eyes. "Hey Britain. What's up?"

He frowned. "Why the bloody hell are you so late, Karin?!"

She giggled and turned around, her eyes glistening as she looked at the beaten down vampire before her. "Well, dear buddy of mine, this piece of shit was about to eat a poor, defenceless, if not slightly slutty woman outside of a club. He tried to fight back, so I was forced to beat the living shit out of him. You know how it goes."

Britain once again stared at the moaning blood-sucker and cringed. "You really did a number on him…"

Karin, the lively, easy to anger teenager in the giant, black coat, tight, black shirt showing some cleavage and tight, jean shirts, couldn't stop grinning; she moved her long, black boots and began to move towards the helpless member of the undead, her tanned skin shining in the moonlight.

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet…" she growled.

The vampire on the floor noticed his impending doom moving towards him and attempted to scurry away with tears in his eyes, but couldn't move due to the damaged that Karin had done to his legs; they were twisted and bleeding in a way that made Britain feel slightly sick – he didn't know how in God's name Karin was able to cause someone so much agony instead of just putting them out of their misery. The vampire hunter reached into her pocket and brought out a coin; the harmed blood-lover froze at the sight of the gold circle, whereas Britain sighed at it.

Karin happily flipped the coin in the air and as it reached as high as it could go, a blue light appeared and the coin elegantly morphed into a bright, sapphire-coloured gun. Without any hesitation, she pushed it into the vampire's forehead as she knelt down so that the vampire could see her black panties – not that he cared in the face of death – and smirked, displaying her own dangerous canines without meaning to.

"You know what this is, right?" she asked, almost laughing out the words. The vampire was frozen in fear, meaning that he couldn't answer her like she was expecting him to. "This is a coin weapon. It can turn into any weapon that I want it to. A gun, a knife, a sword. Whatever I want…but whatever weapon it is, it have silver on it. This gun has silver bullets ready to shoot for example. Which means…" she pushed the gun even further into the vampire's face. "Bye bye, bad vampire."

"WAIT!" The close to death vampire yelled out in pain. Karin tilted her head.

"If you want to beg for mercy, I'm not a merciful person." She commented now all of sudden appearing to be bored.

"How can you two kill vampires like this?!" the nameless blood-lover's eyes had become red as he was filled with fury; he had gotten his energy back, which startled Britain and caused Karin to blink twice and appear confused.

"By shooting you in the face? I don't get what you're asking…" she responded with cleverly.

"YOU TWO ARE VAMPIRES YOURSELVES!"

It was true. Britain and Karin Scarlet were both vampires who hunted other vampires – well, they were both half vampires. They had both been bitten by other, pure blooded vampires when they were younger and because of this, they both hated and wanted to destroy all vampires on the planet. They had been condemned to a life of desperately thirsting for human blood, but having to resist drinking any for themselves, not being able to go into water again otherwise they would freeze up and simply drown, being allergic to garlic, never being able to step foot across the threshold of a church ever again and wanting to kill every living thing in their path, whether that be humans, animals or other vampires like themselves.

Karin scowled at this comment. Britain's facial expression didn't change. They received these types of arguments from other blood-suckers constantly, since vampires could sense other vampires, meaning that the two of them couldn't exactly hide the fact that they were vampires from anyone else who wasn't human.

Karin leaned in closer to the vampire, her face almost touching his. "There's just one difference, pal…" She smirked. "We're. Not. Like. You."

BANG

The bullet went straight through the vampire's forehead and caused a tiny, bleeding hole to appear and leak to the floor; Karin got to her feet and the glowing gun turned back into the golden coin that Karin brought out of her pocket to begin with. She placed it back into her jacket pocket and watched with Britain as the corpse of the vampire turned to ashes – as all vampires do when they die and as Britain and Karin would do as they dies some day.

"That bastard was so freakin; annoying." Karin pushed some of her hair behind her ear. Britain couldn't believe that she was only a seventeen year old girl due to the kind of language that she used and the kind of violence that she caused. He guessed that she would have to be desensitised to violence to be a vampire hunter, but she had been doing this job for four years now. Time had gone quickly for those two vampires.

"Hey." Britain stated, causing Karin to turn to look at him. "Try not be late again. You know how China gets when we're late back from night watch."

The vampuric girl smiled and wondered towards him. "I'll try, but I'm not promising anything."

"I mean it, Karin. What would happen if-?"

Britain was interrupted by the sudden sense of a lower level, weak vampire nearby. The both of the felt it as if someone had hit them over the head with it. They both had no idea why they had only just felt it, but they had. Before Britain could give her instructions, Karin was already on her way to the vampire in question.

"KARIN!" Britain called out to her, but she ignored him and ran off. "For God sake."

He followed his partners lead, hoping that the situation wouldn't call for backup.

~:~

"What the bloody hell?"

Once Britain had finally caught up with his partner, he saw her in a darkened alleyway, pinning a young, glasses wearing, dirty blond student to the ground, with a spilt packet of hamburgers all over the ground beside them. Karin's coin weapon had been made into a silver knife which was right against the throat of the now crying student.

"Who the hell did you try and kill, fucker?!" she growled.

The student trembled in her hands and tears fell from his deep, blue eyes down to the ground. "I-I-I-I-I didn't try t-t-t-t-to kill anyone…I-I-I-I-!"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Karin had snapped. She hated the vampires that tried to act innocent the most and Britain knew that.

The vampire hunter who wasn't grappling the student vampire observed the boy more closely, seeing blood staining his t-shirt. The blood must've been coming from somewhere and Britain was looking more closely to figure out where; it wasn't coming from his mouth, meaning that the new vampire hadn't just tried to kill someone or bite a human – or at least, if he had, he was unsuccessful. His emerald eyes widened when he realised where it was coming from and he jolted.

"KARIN!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "STOP IT!"

Karin paused her movements and glanced up at her partner with puzzlement in her eyes. "What? What the hell, Britain?! He's a vampire! That's our job, remember? To kill vampires?!"

"He's a half-breed! Just made!"

Karin froze and glanced down to her victim, who happened to be sobbing to himself, clearly frightened of her. Her chocolate eyes immediately found the stranger's throat and finally noticed two massive teeth marks that were bleeding out and evidently responsible for the blood that laid all over the floor and the young adult's clothes.

She had a frustrated look on her face.

"Oh…for fuck sake…" She sighed. "This is just fucking great. That means that we have to talk about this now instead of just getting rid of him."

Britain wondered over to the two of them and knelt down to their level, tilting his head at the stranger while Karin scoffed from irritation. "Hey there. What's your name?"

The stranger hesitated and stared up at the Britain, trying desperately not to even glance at Karin in fear that she would kill him for simply looking at her in the wrong way. Britain seemed nicer and almost sympathetic towards him in this confusing situation, so he would entrust him for now.

"My…my name is…America…"


	3. Chapter 2: Sympathy

**Chapter Two**

**Sympathy**

Karin released America from her grasp roughly, causing him to fall backwards; Britain tried to catch him before the back of his head hit the ground, however he wasn't fast enough for Karin's swift and tough throw. The dirty-blonde nation sat back up with a groan and rubbed the back of his head, wishing that he was back at his place, playing video games with his friends and eating his now filthy and blood covered hamburgers.

He'd had no idea what had happened to him. One moment, he was walking down the alleyway, talking to that creepy, dangerous looking guy who looked suspiciously like him for some reason, and the next moment he was on the ground, covered in blood from his punctured neck wound and the man was gone, replaced by a crazy girl who wanted to kill him for an unclear reason. The nicer, blond man with the thick eyebrows and in the long, black coat mentioned something about vampires, which was confusing America all the more. Vampires couldn't have possibly existed – it was preposterous. This wasn't a comic book or a scary movie – that America would likely hide behind the couch while watching – or anything like that. Vampires weren't real.

Although, if that were the case, then why had some random guy come out of nowhere and bitten into his neck like that?

"This is fucking ridiculous!" Karin shouted with venom in her voice. "He's a vampire whether we like it or not! Why can't we just kill him?! He's going to become like all the others! Killing whenever and whoever he chooses, not caring about the consequences!"

Britain got to his feet as a stern look appeared on his face. "What if I'd have had that kind of attitude when I found you all those years ago, Karin?!"

The vampire hunting teen stopped in her tracks and paused for a moment, glaring at her partner; he had hit a nerve that Karin had hoped that he would have never have hit.

"That was different…" she growled. "I was bitten by a pure-blood and I wanted so much mercy from you…this clown…" she pointed at America with contempt. "He doesn't know that kind of pain…the kind of pain that I suffered…"

Britain sighed and calmed himself. "Look, Karin…haven't you figured this out yet?"

The girl looked confused. "Huh? Figured what out?"

"Think about it…" Britain began. "We only detected this kid when he became a vampire, meaning that the vampire who bit him could hide their presence from other vampires…and the only vampires in existence who can do that are…?"

Karin gasped, shocked that she hadn't of figured it out sooner. "A pure blood! I bet it was Oliver and his cronies!"

"Exactly." Britain nodded at her partner. "They're the only pure bloods that we know who are in the area. He _was _bitten by a pure-blood. He may not have suffered the same kind of fate that you had, but he's still the product of a pure blood. That means that we have to keep him from becoming like them…otherwise…"

The two vampire slayers peered over to their new acquaintance, both with stern looks on their faces. America jolted and attempted to move backwards slightly, but ended up freezing in place; he had no idea what was going on and he couldn't even try and figure it out. He was a vampire now, according to what the two strangers before him were saying, but he had no idea as to what that meant or what he could do about it. He was frightened – more frightened than he had ever been in his whole life. Even more frightened than when he played _Slender: The Arrival _with Abraham and they both screamed the place down.

Karintook a deep breath and exhaled, hoping to keep her anger under control for the journey back to their Head Quarters in the city; she knew that if she acted as agitated there as she was at that moment, she would get into some very deep trouble – especially if she swore. She would have to calm down for now and simply accept what Britain was saying.

"Alright…" she stated softly. "We'll take him back to the group…but they aren't going to like it. Russia will agree with me at least. We should get rid of him…"

The girl refused to even glance at America after that. She simply gave her partner one, final look of disagreement and began to slowly wonder out of the alleyway, knowing that Britain would help America get up and would drag him to where they were headed.

The tea-loving nation groaned. "We'll see about that…"

Hewondered over to the trembling glutton of a country and reached out his hand to him; America's big, blue eyes glanced up at Britain's warm looking hand and suddenly, his fear seemed to subside and his body loosened up. He took the strangers hand in his own and let his amazing strength pull him to his feet.

"Are you feeling okay to walk?" Britain asked in a kind tone, despite his lack of a smile.

America nodded slightly, going slightly red at the fact that Britain's hand was still attached to his. "Yeah…I'll be alright."

"Good…" Britain sounded genuinely relieved. "Don't mind Karin. She had a bit of an attitude when it comes to vampires, but that's all…she's harmless."

America scoffed slightly, now holding onto his still bleeding wound. "Yeah…I can see that…although, the 'harmless' bit, not so much…"

Suddenly, Britain noticed that America had a piece of dirt on his cheek; he could tell that washing the blood off of him would have to wait until they got him back to Head Quarters, but he could at least made sure that he doesn't have dirt on him before that; he knew that China would scold him for letting the place get too dirty. Bringing a blood covered stranger there was bad enough. He also realised that he was actually slightly shorter than the new vampire, making his wish to clean the dirt slightly embarrassing, since he would have to lean upwards to get it done and display his shortness.

Although, that didn't stop him. He used his thumb to clear the dirt, causing America to jolt and become crimson.

"Ah!" was all that the confused nation could come out with.

Britain flicked the dirt from his hand and smile slightly. "Don't worry, I was just cleaning some dirt that I saw on your face. That was all…"

America's ears became scarlet. "Um…t-thank y-y-you…"

"No problem…"

America couldn't help but gaze, completely enchanted, into Britain's emerald eyes. He hadn't noticed how distinct the green was in them and how it shone and glistened in the moonlight. They were as deep as the almightily ocean, but as stern as a caring fathers. When he smiled and his face relaxed, they looked the best of all, since they shone naturally then along with the shine of the moon. He could just get lost in them.

"Hey!"Karin yelled out at the end of the alleyway, causing America to jump and Britain to look in her direction. "We should head back straight away, Britain. China will get mad if we're late…and Emily will kill me if I don't help her clean the kitchen."

"Agreed." Britain responded with.

America stared at the end of alleyway and wondered what lied ahead for him. He mumbled a line that thankfully neither Britain nor Karin heard.

"I just wanna go home…"

~:~

On the other side of the state, Alfred, after just finishing a large and fatty meal, wiped the blood from his mouth as he entered the mansion where he slept and ate – he refused to call the place his home because it didn't feel like one to him. He would rather call the city streets home than the damned, old mansion. He felt as though he actually _belonged_ in the streets and had a purpose, whereas at the mansion, he just got scolded and bothered by the other vampires that lived there.

He wondered through the hallway, fully satisfied and happy to simply head to sleep in his comfortable coffin, when he saw someone standing before him, waiting for him to come closer to them. He stopped walking instantly. He would have been able to recognise that pink hair anywhere; the vampire sighed, his mood now ruined.

"What the hell do you want, Oliver?" he asked in a moaning voice.

The happy-go-lucky, but murderous vampire jumped for joy. "How could I not come and say a cheerful 'hello' to my favourite brother?"

Oliver ran over to him and gave him a large hug, gripping him so tightly that Alfred could barely breathe; the red-haired blood-sucker pushed his fellow vampire away from him in disgust.

"For the last time, Oliver, I _hate _hugging!" he sighed heavily. "What do you really want?!"

Oliver's mouth curled into a devious smile. "I was wondering where you went off to. Matt was worried about you."

Alfred scoffed. "Yeah right. Whatever. I don't have to tell you anything."

He began to walk away, his hands in his pockets when Oliver spoke again. "Luciano and Lutz won't like that you went to the city and didn't tell them…"

Alfred knew that Oliver was well aware of where he went all along and he didn't need to ask him like he had, but he also knew that he wouldn't tell the others where he had been, so there was no problem there as far as he was concerned. He shouldn't have to care.

"I don't give a shit!" he yelled as walked slowly, but grumpily towards his room.

Oliver watched his brother disappear into the darkness and simply smiled.

"I bet that Karin and Britain would be so angry to know that they missed him. I should visit those two soon. I bet that Karin's really beautiful now…and Britain must be really strong. I'll ask Luciano tonight…that should be a fun trip to the city…"

* * *

><p><strong>Yep. The 2P characters are important characters as well.<strong>

**They play a massive part in the story and will caused a lot of the main events of the story to occur. I hope that you guys like what I'll do with them :)**

**~Ciao**


	4. Chapter 3: Decisions

**Chapter Three**

**Decisions**

America followed his new acquaintances through the large and deserted city, Karin staying ahead of him and Britain next to him, so that they could keep him close to him. The vampire killer in front of him was keeping her coin weapon in her hand so that she could turn it into a gun and kill America if he made any sudden movements or tried to run away; if he tried to harm Britain, she knew that he could take care of himself, but a part of her wanting to make sure that he would be unharmed, just in case. He seemed to have some kind of sympathy for this new born vampire and that could influence his decision on whether to kill him in Karin's eyes. She kept peering back to the two behind her, keeping an eye on America.

The blond glanced over to her and saw the bloodlust in her eyes, causing him to immediately look down, to the floor in fear. He felt extremely uncomfortable being monitored by her. If it were only Britain watching him, then he wouldn't mind as much, but he couldn't get over Karin's death-filled glares.

Britain glanced at America for a moment, noticing that he had been looking at Karin and that Karin was looking at him in return. "Don't worry about her. She's just doing her job."

America gave Britain a pleading look, although it was evident that the vampire killer couldn't tell his partner in crime what to do and wouldn't be able to tell her to stop looking at America. "It's making me feel uneasy."

A chuckle escaped the vampire hunter's mouth. "She has that effect on people. Don't worry about it. We're nearly at HQ."

Karin turned a corner and shouted. "Hurry up! We're late!"

Britain frowned. "That's because _you _took so long killing that vampire, you bloody brat!"

The female vampire slayer poked her head around the corner and gave her partner a scowl. "Bite me, old man."

Before Britain could say anything in response, Karin once again disappeared behind the corner and kept walking away from them both. America tilted his head in confusion.

"Is she always like this?" he asked innocently.

"Pretty much." Britain sighed. "I guess that watching you has become less of a priority since she's in a bad mood. She's a fickle girl, that Karin. Teenagers…"

The two vampires kept walking, turning the corner so as to follow Karin. Once America saw what was behind the corner, his eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

Before him was a grand hotel that he could see Karin walking towards. The building was tall and lit up beyond belief – America felt as if he would go blind if he stared at it for too long. There were many windows with people in them, laughing and drinking; it seemed as though a million parties were going on in this massive place all at once. It was so lively for a place that two vampires called their Head-Quarters.

"Is this where we were going?" he asked, looking puzzled as he walked beside Britain.

"Yeah. This is where our Head-Quarters is." He answered casually.

"What kind of vampire hunters have a Head-Quarters in a hotel? Especially one like this?" America asked.

Britain smirked. "We do."

~:~

The elevator ride down the building was awkward than any of the three vampires could have imagined. Karin stood at the right of America with her arms crossed, emitting a fiery aura from her without saying a word or looking at either of the two men beside her, sulking since she didn't get to kill America. Britain stood to the left of America with his hands in his large, black coat pockets, staring down at the floor. America stood in the middle with his arms to his side, as stiff as a board and tears in his eyes due to the fear of not knowing where he was going.

No one said a word from the moment that they all stepped foot in the elevator. The happy-go-lucky, but relaxing elevator music – which was more awkward than the awkwardness itself – played gently as they kept going down the elevator shaft towards the basement floor.

The doors opened upon a dark basement with spider webs and dusk covering the place, as well as cardboard boxes and random pieces of almost destroyed furniture that the hotel must have had yet to get rid of. The darkness of the large area caused America to feel even more uneasy; he had no idea where he was, who he was with or why he had suddenly become a vampire – and now, he was stuck in a creepy basement with two killing strangers who didn't like vampires one bit by the looks of things. This was like a scene to a horror movie that he couldn't finish watching because he was too scared. He had no idea how the situation could get any worse.

Karin pushed the new born out of the elevator as Britain wondered out of it. "Out, vampire!"

Britain stared at his counterpart. "Be nice, Karin. God…"

"I'll be nice…" Karin smiled sarcastically. "I'll be nice when this little shit is dead and turned to dust…"

America swallowed some saliva roughly. He didn't know what vendetta this girl had against vampires since she was one herself, but he was thanking God that he was with Britain, otherwise, he knew that this psychopath of a teenager would have killed him by now.

The understanding vampire slayer wondered next to the elevator which was when America noticed that a second, more new and shimmering, golden elevator stood without any buttons on the side of it; instead, there was a black screen with a sensor on top of it.

"Yo, Britain?" Karin placed her hands on her curvaceous hips. "You've got your passkey, right?"

"Why? Did you forget yours?" he asked in response.

For the first time, America saw Karin's cheeks go slightly crimson and she avoided eye-contact with her friend. To America's surprise, she was actually acting like a normal teenage girl all of a sudden. She scratched the back of her head, clearly embarrassed.

"I might have left it next to my coffin…" she mumbled.

Britain smiled and chuckled. "Stupid teen…"

Karin jolted, her face now flushing with anger. "Screw you, bushy brow!"

Britainignored his partner's insult and reached inside of his coat pocket, taking out athin, dark passport holder and opening it up; he scanned the passport holder on the black screen and the sensor at the top turned green. His passkey had been approved.

The golden elevator's doors opened. America marvelled at the inside of it and how glamorous it was. Gold covered the whole inside of the elevator, even the floor and there were two silver buttons that were labelled 'HQ' and 'Weapon room'. The music that was playing on the inside was light rock, which would be less awkward to listen to while in the elevator with the two murderers that America was travelling with; this music was chosen by the vampires next to him and their associates rather than the hotel itself, which was why it was more original and recent music.

Karin once again, pushed America into the elevator and made her own way in, standing in front of him this time. Britain stepped in and pressed the 'HQ', which caused the doors to close and for them to make their way down a floor.

Itdidn't take long for the elevator to stop and open, causing for America to have an even bigger shock than he was bargaining for.

He walked through – or was pushed by Karin once again – into a large sitting room that was five times as large as his whole apartment, complete with a kitchen in the corner, a set of real leather couches, an eighty inch, plasma television that was stuck to the wall, a dining room that included a large, mahogany table and chairs, and a dark hallway to the far right that seemed to lead nowhere in particular.

Instantly, the new born noticed that the three vampires weren't alone in the place. In the kitchen, facing the stove was a young girl with short, curly hair that was the exact same colour as America's. Her hips were large and she happened to be wearing a short, green skirt, emerald combat boots and a spacious, brown jacket that was the same design as one that he had back at his place – he thought that she must have simply bought it at the same shop as he did. One the other side of the room, sat on the leather couch was a large, grey haired man who stared at America with purple eyes and a grin that gave the student goosebumps. Next to the large, creepy guy was a short, Chinese man with a black ponytail and a laptop on his lap which he was using to type at an inhuman speed; he glanced up to the three of them and seemed to look rather displeased as the typing stopped. Lastly, near the hallway was a blond man speaking French into a mobile phone; once he saw America with his partners, he froze and said goodbye to whoever he was talking to – who seemed to have been his lover by the soft voice that he had been using while on the phone.

Britain wondered in and announced "We're back from night watch!"

The Chinese man got to his feet in anger, placing his laptop on the wooden table in front of the couch. "We can see that, Britain, aru."

America noticed his cold tone and shivered. Britain continued. "Sorry that we're late. But we have a guest today…"

Suddenly, the girl in the kitchen turned around, her face pink and a massive smile perched on her young face; America blushed at how adorable she was and couldn't help but stare at her. The girl sprinted towards Karin, jumping and wrapping her arms around the moody vampire hunter.

"Karin! You're okay! Thank God!" the girl yelled out in an American accent, with tears in her eyes, startling America and causing him to move more towards Britain.

Karin growled. "Damn it, Emily! We go through this every time I go on a mission! Get offa' me!"

Emily didn't listen to her partner in vampire hunting and continued to hold tightly onto her; Karin had to press onto the blond's face and push her away from her body to get the girl to let go of her. With disappointment, Emily reluctantly let go of her friend and sulked at the inability to hug her anymore.

The French man in the low-cut shirt walked forward. "_Quoi_? I don't get a hug, Karin?"

Karin scowled. "Over my dead body, frog…"

The Chinaman walked forwards too, with the purple eyed man following close behind, the smile still on his face; America noticed that when the two stood up, the size difference was clear and distinct, with the Chinese man being considerably shorter than the creepy man.

"What is the meaning of this, aru?!" The Chinese man asked with anger in his voice. "He's covered in blood! And he's a stranger, but you brought him here anyway?! Why, aru?!"

Britain smiled awkwardly. "Sorry about that." He turned to America, grabbing his attention. "America, this is Emily, France. China and Russia. They're our associates."

The American had no idea what to do. He could feel the suspicion and slight hatred emitting from his new acquaintances as distinctly as if it slapped him in the face; he got the feeling that Britain was the only one who actually didn't mind him being there.

"We have a problem." Karin stated. "We need your opinion on what to do with him."

Emily jumped like a hyper child, scaring America. "Why? Is there a problem with him, Karin, darling?"

Karin sighed. "Don't call me that, Em. And yeah, there is."

"Well, what is it, _ma fille_?" France asked softly.

A short silence filled the place as Karin breathed in and exhaled, saying what she needed to say.

"He's a new born vampire."

Emily's smile disappeared. France's eyes became wide. China gasped. Russia's expression changed from creepily happy to that of someone with sudden bloodlust. America froze in position, wondering what this meant for his life from now on – or even his existence as a whole.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys.<strong>

**Sorry for the late update. Other stories and school work has been killing me lately. I have been very appreciative of people following this story, so thank you to those who have. I would love some criticism of the story if you could give me some, or just feedback in general. It would be nice to be able to know what you guys like and don't like about the story.**

**Anywa, I'll let you guys get one with your day and I'll get working on some more stories. Take care!**

**~Ciao **


	5. Chapter 4: Final Judgement

**Hey guys,**

**I hope that everyone had a nice Christmas and Boxing Day! Christmas for me involved getting a hell of a lot of zombie stuff and books [which I'm very happy about]. I planned to write this chapter and upload it before Christmas, but...well...Christmas happened.**

**I've had a lot of school work to do and life has been getting in the way, but I hope that you enjoy the chapter anyway. These are really fun chapters to write and I hope that you guys are liking the story so far :)**

**Anyway, I'll let you guys read.**

**~Ciao**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

**Final Judgement**

America observed the nation's reactions to his presence and existence with anxiousness and concern; from watching over Britain and Karin, he could only assume that the other vampire hunters before him were just as insane or dysfunctional – if not more – as the two that he had already been equated with. He just hoped that none of them had such a murderous attitude towards vampires that Karin seemed to have. He would prefer it if these vampire slayers weren't threatening to kill him every few moments, like Karin, and instead, considered the fact that he wasn't actually dangerous, like Britain was.

China's eyes fell over America repeatedly as he watched his every fidget and breathe with a stern look on his face; his amber eyes stayed on the new born vampire just as Karin's had when she had first found him in that alleyway – except with less blood-lust. Russia's violet eyes simply stared angrily at America as he imagined all of the ways in which he could get rid of him; the student noticed something creepy in the large man's eyes which gave him a chill, like the room had suddenly gone cold. France's expression was difficult to read, since he was looking at Karin and not the vampire in question; his face seemed to express a mixture of exhaustion and unease. Emily's child-like face had grown ten years as she tensed her body and stared worryingly at the vampire stood before her. From the way that the hunters were looking at him, America didn't feel as though this discussion of 'what to do with him' was going to go well.

"Britain…ay yah…." China sighed. "Not again…aru…"

Karin's glare fell onto China. "Don't say it like that. Aren't you happy that _I'm_ around, making sure that dirty vampires in this place are dead?"

"That's not what I meant." The Chinese man groaned. "I just meant that your partner has a habit of picking up stray vampires off of the street when he feels sorry for them, aru."

"It's not that!" Britain yelled out, insulted. "It's just that…we could use new blood on our team. He only _just _became a vampire and we've proven through Karin that we can train half-breeds to be good vampire hunters."

France took a step forward. "But… _Angleterre_…We don't have the resources to be able to take in a new vampire like this. We'll have to ask the government for a loan again for more blood packs and tablets, a new coffin for him to sleep in…"

"To put it bluntly, he's a burden and there's no point having this discussion." Karin turned and stared at the now – once again – frightened America. "We should just kill him already. I'll gladly do it…"

America shuddered as Britain stepped in front of him. "Don't bring your hatred into this. This is a good opportunity to create a new ally for the team."

Karin growled. "What happens when he bites and kills the others, huh? What then, old man?"

"I agree with Brit-Brit!"

Everyone turned to look at Emily, whose hand was up in an attempt to make sure the group knew that she was the one speaking; Karin's eyes widened when she realised that her best friend was disagreeing with her. Despite the blank expression on her face, the group could tell the regret she felt for going against what Karin was saying – which she never did.

"Think about it…" she started. "We've been finding it difficult to battle the pure bloods recently and even the workload of killing the lower-class vampires is getting to us. The loans we get are to defend the city, which is all we should care about. Who cares about the money? We should train this guy to be one of our own."

America's eyes were glistening with tears as he realised that this cute girl was defending him. He had a feeling that he would like her a lot more than he liked Karin. Britain smiled and nodded with pride while Karin's mouth stayed ajar.

"What are you saying, Em?!" Karin shouted. Emily jolted, since she was used to Karin yelling, but was not used to Karin yelling at _her_. "He's a vampire!"

"So are you…" Emily's sapphire eyes drifted to the floor. "Karin, darling…I know that you hate vampires, but you always forget that you're one as well. Britain took you in just like this new guy and you became an amazing vampire killer. Why can't he?"

"I agree."

France took a step forward and hugged Emily from behind in his typically passionate way, which Emily despised. The southern girl's face dropped, as she didn't like anyone other than Karin touching her; Karin's eyes looked as though she were killing the Frenchman repeatedly in her head since she didn't like France acting like he did as strip clubs at work. He released Emily and placed his hand on her shoulder, causing her face to loosen up slightly and Karin to exhale roughly.

"_Je suis de 'sole'_, Karin, but _Angleterre_ is right." he continued. "Emily here is talking sense and so is he."

Karin could only stare in hatred at the reason for this discussion, hoping that her stare would kill him like she so desperately wanted to; if looks could kill, she would succeed with that plan. Britain saw the way that she was looking at the scared vampire next to him and he noticed America's trembling hands.

"Look, Karin…" Britain began, grabbing her attention. "I know that you don't like not getting what you want-."

"Fuck off, old man!" Karin interrupted. "You're all crazy! How can you even _think _about having a vampire in here that isn't bushy-brow or me?! He's a stranger! We don't know him! How can we trust him on a mission, let alone in our Head-Quarters?! I can't put my life in the hands of someone I don't know on a mission!"

"I agree." Russia finally spoke. America shuddered at the tall man's, happy-go-lucky voice. "Karin is making a lot of sense. We cannot trust someone who we do not know."

"_Of course, the __**scary**__ one wants me dead." _America thought to himself. In that instant, the Russian eyeballed the American, almost as if he had heard America's thoughts and wasn't very pleased with them.

"If we don't kill him now…he could kill us later….da?"

Karin's expression loosened when she realised that Russia agreed with her. "Thanks Russia. You're actually making sense, unlike these lot."

"Um…" Everyone turned and looked at the vampire in question. "Do I get a say?"

Karin gritted her sharp teeth. "No! Shut up vampire! Russia and I want you dead! You hear me!"

"Yeah…" Britain stepped in front of America once again, just in case Karin attacked him. "And Emily, France and I want him to stay alive and live here with us. You're outnumbered so far."

Emily jumped in. "All that's left is for Chii to come in and tell us what he thinks and we can decide on something. If he agrees with us, then the new guy stays…but if he agrees with you, we'll be tied and we'll have to ask the Axis what they think we should do."

Karin crossed her arms. "You know as well as I do that Germany and Prussia will agree with me. Plus, Sam always has my back."

"Be that as it may, _mon cher_…" France smiled gently. "But we still have yet to hear _Chine's _opinion."

The group all stared at the Chinese nation and wondered what his answer would be. America seemed to have a pleading look on his face that the Chinaman didn't notice, but he _did _notice the pleading looks of Emily, France and Britain and the blood-thirsty stares of Karin and Russia. He had a tough choice to make as the oldest and the head of the group, but he needed to make the most sensible decision possible.

"I agree with…"

America prayed that he wouldn't have to discuss any further as he hid behind Britain.

"…Britain, aru."

Emily jumped up for joy with France as Britain sighed with relief and America looked as though he were about to fall to his knees, his eyes and nose running. Karin's mouth dropped as she stared at Russia with disbelief; the Russian nation looked as though America wasn't the only one in the room that he wanted to kill now.

China continued to talk over the shouts of his team. "As much as I understand Karin's point about not being able to trust him just yet, we _are _running short of help here. We can't ask the Axis for help, since they're shorthanded _enough_ and the pure-bloods _are _causing a lot of trouble, from what we know so far. We need him, like it or not Karin, aru."

"But…but…" Karin's face became red as she scowled and gritted her vampuric teeth.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She stormed out into the hallway, leading to her room, hoping for no one to follow her; her wish was not granted, as Emily took a step forward, beginning to run after her friend.

"Karin! Sweetie-pie! Wait up!"

Once the two of them were gone, Russia simply went and sat back down on the couch, his smile hiding his anger at the fact that China didn't take his side; the Chinaman knew that he would be dealing with that for a while, but also knew that he had to make the best decision for the group and not based on his personal preference. He had tried his hardest to be a good leader, but he seemed to always dissatisfy at least one of his subordinates – and Russia was someone that he _really _didn't want to upset.

Britain placed a hand on his leader's shoulder and grinned. "You made the right decision, China."

China glared at the hunter, startling him. "Know that this is _your _responsibility, Britain! If he steps out of line, it's your backside on the line, aru!"

With that, the nation also sat down on the couch, picking his laptop back on his lap and ignoring Russia's stares and trying his best to get back to work. France turned to Britain and nodded at him, signalling that he respected his decision; Britain nodded back and let the Frenchman begin to walk off.

"Don't worry about Karin." He stated as he walked away, grabbing his phone back out from his pocket. "She'll get over it soon enough, especially since Emily is with her now."

It was only Britain and America now. The two of them weren't sure of what they should have done. The two of them were happy that Britain's suggestion was actually passed, but they didn't know how to celebrate their victory.

America's eyes went to the back of Britain's head and his blond, sparkling hair as he wondered how someone so compassionate and kind ended up killing vampires for a living – or killing at all. He could see why Karin did this job because of her attitude and love for killing anything that had fangs, but Britain didn't even look as though he was capable of hurting a fly, let alone a vampire. He didn't even look as though he enjoyed his job. He figured that he could judge this book by his cover.

A whiff of Britain's strawberry scented hair made its way into America's nose as he noticed how rustled the slayer's hair actually was; he just wanted to reach out and straighten it up a bit, or maybe even sniff it for a while and wrap his arms around Britain's neck as he did it, so that the man couldn't escape from him. For some strange reason, America could feel his cheeks go red and his eyes fixate on the killer before him; his heart began to slow down and breathing became jagged.

He wanted to grab Britain.

"Hey, America."

Suddenly, the student vampire jolted and snapped out of his strange thoughts, hoping that Britain didn't notice his reddened cheeks or his strange expression – luckily for him, he didn't.

"I'll show you to your new room. You can use my coffin tonight."

America tilted his head. "Coffin?"

Britain nodded. "Vampires have to sleep in coffins, otherwise, we don't sleep at all. I'll stay up tonight and nap tomorrow, when you get up."

"Are you sure?" America asked.

"Of course. I wouldn't offer if I wasn't sure."

America peered down to the floor and smiled. "Thank you…and thank you for…you know…sparing my life."

Britain became slightly pink and scratched the back of his head, where America was desperate moments ago to sniff. "Don't mention it."

~:~

Emily wondered into Karin's dark room, full of fictional books about vampires and photographs of her and the group through the forty years that she had been fighting vampires with them; since Karin was now immortal, along with Britain – and China was a human, but he just seemed to never age – she had been killing vampires for longer than it seemed to anyone outside of the group, judging by her appearance. Emily knew that America would be shocked to know Britain's and Karin's age. The blond always loved the framed photo on Karin's desk of her and Emily when she first arrived to the group and became a vampire killer as well. Emily was only twelve when the photograph was taken, but Karin appeared to be her permanent seventeen year old self, making it seem as though Emily was her younger sister; now, Emily was seventeen and she and Karin looked the same age.

In the centre of the room was a black coffin that had Karin lied down on her side in, the lid on the floor – which Karin clearly threw there in a fit of distress and not bothered to place back on top of the coffin while she lied in it. The angered girl had her body facing away from her best friend, but she could sense her presence in the room.

Slowly, Emily wondered towards her and sat on the edge of the coffin, facing away from her friend.

"I don't want him here." Karin mumbled. "Why did you disagree with me?"

"You know that I only agree or disagree with someone when I know that they're right or wrong. I don't favour anyone…" Emily almost whispered. "Even you, Karin…my sweet Karin…"

"He's going to kill us. He's a vampire." Karin stated bluntly, as if she knew the statements as facts.

""You've told me a million times how you were found by Britain after you were turned…" Emily turned and looked at her still distant buddy in the coffin. "You became the best hunter in the group. You would never hurt us or any other living human. You know that vampires aren't all horrific killers. You and Brit-Brit are living proof of that."

"It doesn't matter…"

"Yes, it does…" Emily began. "I know how much you want to get rid of the pure-bloods once and for all, Karin, my dear…but they aren't touchable without fighters. We can't _all _go and get them. We need more vampires for that. No just humans, like Russia, China, France and I. If you want to kill them, we need vampires like America, who have time to learn how to be kind to humans."

"I don't want him here…"

Emily sighed at her friend's ignorance and refusal to change. She knew that this was a losing battle, but she had to keep fighting it, no matter what.

"Maybe I could get this new guy to turn _me_, since you refuse to."

"You're such a dumb-ass, Em." Karin still refused to turn around. "Why do you want to be a vampire so much? You know that you'll just kill others. It's a stupid wish."

"I want to live forever…" Emily stated with a smile on her face as her cheeks became crimson in the darkness of the room. "By your side…my darling, Karin. Forever with you."

This was enough to make Karin turn around and lay her big, brown eyes on her best friend's grinning face; the vampire killer's cheeks had also become red, but no smile would allow itself to appear on her face.

"You're so stupid."

Emily giggled. "Everything will be okay, Karin, honey. I promise."

Karin scoffed and rotated herself back, so that she was looking away from her friend. "I don't care what you say, Emily…I don't want him here."

Emily sighed. "You know, I love you, Karin, sweetie, but you're hard work."

"No one told you to be my friend."

"No…" Emily smiled. "…no one needed to."

The blond girl got to her feet and began to walk out of the room when she heard a mumble coming from her friend.

"I…love you too…"

Emily froze and blushed immensely, but didn't turn around. "What was that, Karin, my dear?"

"Nothing! Get out of my room!"

Emily smiled, her whole face going hot and her heart pounding beyond her control.

"_I love you so much… my Karin…"_


End file.
